


One to be a Monarch

by Claireisclaire



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Movie: Descendants 2, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireisclaire/pseuds/Claireisclaire
Summary: Dia, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, heads to the Isle in search of one of Ursula's shells. She is trapped into bringing back Uma, and along with her a handsome pirate, and a dumb blonde jock.





	1. Chapter 1

“One to be a murderer. One to be a Martyr. One to be a Monarch. One to go Mad.” – Marissa Meyer, Heartless

 

Dia walked through the crowd, looking at the signs, mumbling the name she was looking for. Her red skirt flowed with her hips as well as her necklace. Dia had purposely put on red and black Mary jane shoes so that she could walk on a wooden pier. 

She stopped when she bumped hard into the tall back of someone. 

“Aye, watch it,” the man turned around and glared down at Dia. 

Dia smiled, “sorry, didn’t see you.” She said with a chipper tone. “I’ll just be on my way now,” she tried to dart around the man but he grabbed her arm, yanking her back. 

“Nah you’re not, dearie. You bumped into me, so you owes me a favor.” 

“That makes absolutely no sense,” Dia said keeping her face light, showing no fear. “I owed you an apology, which I gave. Now, if you don’t mind removing your hand from my arm…”

The man tightened his grip on her arm, smiling, “you don’t tell me what to do.” 

Only then did Dia stop smiling, “your breath smells horrible.” 

The man used his other hand to slap her, Dia almost fell to the ground, but with his hand around her arm all she did was go limp for a second. She felt blood reach her check and she knew she was bleeding. 

“Did you have to wear such a large ring?” Dia kept her voice steady. “Red Roses, that hurt.” She cursed. 

“Now dearie, you gonna have ta learn to stop talking back at me.” The man raised his hand again but Dia caught it with her hand. He pushed down but Dia pushed back with just as much force. 

She then pulled his arm forward along with his body and head budded him in the head. Well, more like the middle of his face, she heard the bone in his nose crack as she then proceeded to step on his toes, once he was crippled over she leaned on the railing behind her and kicked his stomach as hard as she could. The man fell backwards and into the water, coming up a few seconds later spitting out water. 

“Now dearie,” Dia said in a mocking tone, “you gonna have ta learn to stop grabbing me.” Dia whipped her blood red hair over her shoulder and kept walking. People parted the way as she walked, whispering. 

Dia didn’t mind, this wasn’t her territory, but she wasn’t about to let her first reputation be taken down by some lame pirate. 

“Bravo lassie,” a voice said behind her, he clapped lightly as he fell into step with Dia. 

Great, Dia thought, another pirate. 

“You are obviously not from around here.” 

“Obviously,” Dia said. 

“I know all the faces around here, trust me, I’d know if I’d seen you before,” the pirate said smoothly, getting closer to her ear. 

Dia stopped moving, grabbing the pirates red jacket and backing him up the railing, she smiled and looked deep into his eyes. “Look, if you don’t want to end up like your pirate friend, I suggest you get out of my way.” She didn’t let his dark hair and light eyes distract her. Her mother had taught her not to trust a pretty face, and that was the most valuable lesson she had gotten. “Nice to meet you,” she said with a smile. Dia continued on her way, looking back at the signs she had past, just to see if she missed it. 

“At least let me help ya find what ya lookin’ for,” the pirate caught up with her. 

“Ursula, I was told she had a restaurant around here,” Dia admitted. 

“Aye, I know where it is,” the pirate didn’t move. 

“Well,” Dia tilted her head, “are you going to tell me where?”

“Mmmm,” the pirate swayed toward her. Dia lifted her chin, not letting him feel like he had power. “Maybe, but it’ll cost you.” 

“How much?” 

The pirate leaned forward, “your name.” 

“Dia,” she said quickly. “Now which way-”

“I meant your full name, love.” The pirate winked. 

“Diamond of Hearts,” Dia said slower. The pirate smiled, and brought hand up to caress her cheek. 

“Diamond,” the pirates voice made Dia shiver, but she was trained enough to just stare. 

“Alright, are you gonna keep touching me or can you hold up your end of the deal?” 

The pirate smiled wider, not moving his hand, “we never made a deal. Never shook hands, so it ain’t a deal. But you’re so pretty I’ll show ya anyway.” The pirate brushed his fingers along her jaw and walked past her. 

“Aw, how sweet,” Dia said sarcastically. 

“Aren’t you curious about my name, love?” The pirate looked back at her. 

“Not really.” 

The pirate leaned on the wooden rail and his hand, which held a hook, to his heart. “You tear me up, Diamond.” 

“My friends call me Dia.” 

“Well, Dia, you-” the pirate held out his hook.

“You’re not my friend.” Dia pushed the hook down by his side and waited for him to keep walking. “Are we close?”

“Well,” the pirate laughed, “we just met, but I’ll be as close as you want me too, love.” He moved forward, putting a hand on her waist. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Dia said huffing out air that blew his bangs back. “I was referring to-”

“Aye, I know what you was referring to, love. You are like a breath of fresh air, Diamond.” The pirate kept his position for a few seconds waiting for something. When he didn’t get it, he groaned and lightly grabbed Dia’s arm, she winced and the pirate immediately let go. “Your arm, is it hurt?” 

Dia rubbed it lightly, “no, of course not. I’m fine, which way to Ursula’s?” 

The pirate squinted his eyes, “just around the corner.” Dia nodded, and walked around the pier. “Other corner, love.” The pirate laughed as he watched Dia quickly turn, her red hair flowing behind her. 

Dia stood outside Ursula’s Fish and Chips and took a deep breath, her mother’s words rang in her head, “either come back with a shell or don’t come back at all.” 

“Having second thoughts, love?” The pirate said in her ear, resting part of his body on her shoulders.

“Nope,” Dia walked forward, causing the pirate to stumble. 

The pirate quickly followed Dia into the restaurant, “I am looking for Ursula.” Dia stated loudly. 

“And I’m looking for a reason to care,” a girl sitting on a barstool, apron wrapped around her outfit, said sternly. 

“I have been sent by the Queen of Hearts to ask Ursula-”

“Queen of Hearts?” The girl stood up quickly and pulled on Dia’s arm. “From Wonderland.” It was more a statement than a question but Dia nodded anyway. “Gil!” The girl shouted, a blonde boy with muscles for days stood up. “Move!” Gil moved, bowing slightly. “I’m Uma,” the girl said, holding her hand out. 

Dia smiled wide and shook her hand, “I’m Dia.” 

“Well, Dia, I’m sure my mother would love to speak to you. She’s gonna be busy for a while, so how about we get more acquainted?” Dia smiled and nodded. “Great, how about you start with your outfit.” Uma rested her chin her hand with rested on the bar beside them. 

“Oh, it was made by Charles, he is a brilliant designer. I’m not skilled in that sort of thing at all. But I have heard that you have the best designer store, Tremaine Styles right? Charles talks about it all the time.” 

“I love Tremaine, she just did my hair,” Uma ran her turquoise braids through her fingers. 

“I love it.” Dia and Uma giggle as the rest of the pirate’s stare. 

“Harry,” Uma said, gesturing with her fingers. Dia watched the pirate who brought her here come forward. Harry winked at Dia who just continued smiling. “Clear the joint.” 

“Yes, cap’n.” Harry bowed and turned, before he could say anything the place was empty, except for Harry and Gil. Harry practically dragged Gil out by his collar. 

Once they were alone, Uma sat up straighter, “one more question. How did you get from Wonderland to the Isle?”

“Magic of course,” Dia smiled, she brushed her bangs out of her face and stood up from the barstool. “Do you think I could see your mother now?”

“What kind of magic?” 

“Wonderland magic, of course. Is she through here?” Dia started to move toward the kitchen. 

“What do you want so badly from my mother?” Uma asked, getting up and standing between Dia and the kitchen. 

“My mother wants one of her magical shells, the one that traps a voice.” 

Uma smirked, “well, I’m going to save you some time. Mother is not going to give you one of those.” 

Dia sighed. “But,” Uma lifted a finger, “I might be able to snatch one for you.”

“For a price?” Dia guessed. 

“For a large price, yes.” 

Dia knew she couldn’t leave without the shell, “what do you want?”

“Take me to Wonderland and I’ll bring you the shell.” 

Dia thought for a second, surely her mother would allow her most important rule, no outsiders, to bend a bit when she asked for something so drastic that she would exile her own daughter for it. 

Dia held out her hand, “deal.” 

Uma shook it and the ground shook a bit. 

“Uma!” Ursula yelled from the kitchen, “why is no one ordering food?”

“Because they left!” Uma yelled back. 

“Well, go on. Get me more customers! Now!”

Uma pulled Dia along beside her out of the restaurant. 

“Meet me back here tomorrow at sunrise,” Uma left her alone. 

Dia sighed and sat down on a wooden bench, running her hands through her hair. What was she supposed to do until sunrise? It wasn’t even midday here. She had hoped to be out within the day, the Isle was not a place she wanted to stay a long time at. 

“Don’t frown, sweetheart, you’ll break my heart.” Harry says, kneeling down in front of Dia. 

“I’m fine,” Dia sat up smiling, like nothing was wrong. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Dia stood up, smoothed her skirt and walked past Harry. 

“Did you talk to Ursula?”

“No, but Uma is going to help me with what my mother wants. But it looks like I’ll be staying here a bit longer than I hoped.” 

“Good news for me then,” Harry smiled. “This mean you’ll need a place to stay, may I suggest my own quarters?”

“I think I can manage on my own, but thank you for the offer, Harry.” 

Harry stopped, and watched Dia walk away. She had said his name, and to him it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun went down Harry had been tapping his foot for about an hour. 

“Harry, go take a walk for something,” Uma said picking up empty trays. “You’re making me anxious.” 

Harry got up, grabbing his red coat he set out. He knew what the Isle did to people when they didn’t know their way around. And though he knew she could pull a punch, he still had this aching in his stomach saying that he needed to find her. 

He knew she was looking for a place to stay so he thought of the only inn on the island. 

No, Harry thought, she wasn’t idiotic enough to go to, oh, what was he thinking, of course she was. 

Harry walked around the inn, looking inside the curtain-less windows. 

“Oi, Harry Hook, stop peakin’ in my window,” a tavern wench leaned out the window. “If you wanted something you could have just called, sweetie.” 

Harry smiled, “I am looking for a girl.” 

The wench sighed, “aren’t we all. Well, what does she look like, dearie. I’ll help as much as I can.” 

“She is wearing a lot of red, she smiles all the time. Very…happy.” 

“Oi, yeah, I know who you’re talking about. Pretty little red head with the chipper voice?”

“Aye, that’s her.” 

The wench sighed, “I’m sorry, Hook. She was here a while ago, got into some trouble with the some of your father’s old crew. They took her, I didn’t hear where.” 

Harry pulled at the ends of his hair, groaning. “Great, now I gotta play hero.” 

“What’s so special about this one?” 

Harry pushed his hat to the top of his head, straightening his jacket, he smirked. “I don’t know. Red is my favorite color.” Harry winked to the wench before running back to the pier. To the Jolley Roger. 

“Hoist the anchor, ya scurvy swine!” 

Harry ran faster, just missing the board plank as he spotted the familiar red hair sway in the wind. He jumped over crates and climbed up a shop, ignoring the yells and complaints he got on the way. He pulled himself up to the highest roof on the pier, stepping back before running straight off, jumping at the last second. He grabbed the rope and slid down, feeling the burn through his gloves. 

“Oi, Harry, mate. Ya come ta join the party?” Eddie Morgan, one of Harry’s dad’s old crew mates, tipped his hat to the young pirate. 

“I do love parties.” Harry jumped down to the deck and ran his hand along the ships railing. 

“Main event is watching this fetching creature walk into shark invested waters,” Morgan pointed to Dia, who was blindfolded and struggling against the rope tying her hands behind her back. “She threw Johnny here over the pier, almost busted his head open on the rocks.” Morgan gestured to Johnny, who had his head banged up. 

“I’ll give you once last warning,” Dia said loudly, “untie me, right now. Or suffer the consequences.” 

Morgan leaned into Harry, “I would be terrified, but she’s just so adorable. She honestly cannot be taken serious with a smile like that.” 

“I’m sorry, Cap’n Morgan, but Uma needs this girl alive. I’m gonna have to take her back.” 

Morgan shook his head, “sorry, Harry. I don’t listen to children.” He nodded to a pirate behind Dia and he picked her up and placed her on the plank. Untying her blindfold, the pirate stepped back, blocking the entry to the ship. 

“Woah,” Dia said finding her balance, “this is…a really tall ship.” Harry gapped at Dia’s ability to compliment the men who were about to send her to her death. 

What do they feed girls in Wonderland? Harry asked himself. 

“You don’t want to do anything you’ll regret,” Dia said to the pirate blocking her path. Harry walked closer, slowly slipping his jacket off. 

“Who’s the one walking off a plank, dearie?” Morgan said. 

“Oh, I don’t plan on walking,” Dia smiled and dived off the side of the board. 

The pirates gasped and ran to the railing. 

Harry felt his stomach clench up and he ran, diving into the water without a second thought.

“Well, that’s a first,” Morgan laughed. 

Harry opened his eyes underwater to see Dia furiously kicking her legs, trying to get her hands free. He pulled a knife from the back of his pants and cut the ropes, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the surface. 

They swam to the shore and rested on their backs, “why…why did you… do that?” Harry asked in between deep breaths. 

“Some… people say…I’m…mad.”

“No doubt about it, sweetheart.”

Dia turned her head, looking at the wet bangs that now fell into Harry’s eyes. She stood up and held out her hand, “let’s go get some tea.” 

“Tea? You almost drowned.” 

“It’s always tea time,” Dia knelt down grabbing Harry’s soaked hand. “Now,” she smiled, “up up. Don’t make me carry you.” Harry grabbed her hand and pulled himself up feeling a little dizzy. “You act as if this is the first time you’ve jumped off a pirate ship.” 

“It is my first time, love.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you have to act like it. Now, where do you get tea around here?”

Harry shook his hair out and steadied himself, before walking up the pier. “There is no tea, not here.” 

“No tea!” Dia exclaimed. “How do you function? What do you drink when you get up?”

“Really, really, bad coffee.”

“Alright then, I’m not gonna take my chances with that inn again. Is there another establishment where I may rest for the night?” Dia asked while wringing out her hair. 

Harry flipped his hair back, smirking, “may I return to the suggestion of my own room. If the lady Diamond of Wonderland would grant me the privilege.” Harry bowed low, raising his eyes to meet hers. 

Dia hummed softly, combing her hair with her fingers. “I accept your invitation, Mr. Hook. And technically, I’m a princess.” 

“This is wonderful, Princess Diamond.” Harry stood back up. 

“You can call me Dia now. You’ve save my life, that’s grounds for instant friendship.” 

Harry threw his arm around Dia, “Dia.” His Scottish accent made the name sound like Dee-ya. 

“So, where is it?”

“It’s quite a long journey, we’ll have to trek through most of the pier, and,” Harry drew out the word, “we’re here.” 

“Another boat?” Dia said looking at the smaller boat. 

“Yes, but this boat is mine. So don’t worry,” Harry lightly touched Dia’s nose, “the only one aloud to throw you overboard is me.” He winked and helped her off the board plank. “I know it’s probably not what you’re used to, being a princess and all.” 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Dia smiled at the medium sized room, a small bed tucked against the corner, a makeshift hammock made out of a blanket in the opposite corner. “This is lovely.” Dia sat down on the hammock and swung back and forth, smiling. 

“Enjoying yourself, Princess?”

“Yes, quite,” Dia nodded. “So,” she swung herself lightly, “you called Uma captain.”

“Aye,” Harry leaned on the wall next to the hammock, playing with his hook. 

“Well, I would’ve imagined that the son of the greatest pirate of all time would be the captain.” Harry didn’t move his head, letting his eyes look over to Dia, who smiled innocently at his glance. “Or…not.” 

“Harry!” Uma’s voice rang out from the pier. 

“I’ll be back, princess.” Harry tipped his hat before walking out the door, not closing it all the way. 

Dia stood up from the hammock and crept forward, closer to the door. 

“Why are you dripping?” Uma asked. 

“Went for a swim.”

“In your clothes?”

“It was…spontaneous. Do ya need somethin’?”

“I have to talk to you about my meeting with the Dia. I got us a way out.” Dia almost groaned, but bit her tongue and tried to will Uma to stop talking with her mind. 

“What? What do ya mean ‘way out’?”

“I give her one of ma’s shells, she’ll take us to Wonderland.” 

Dia rested a hand on the wooden plank wall shaking her head, “so not the deal,” she mouthed. 

“Us? She agreed to that?”

“Oh, she will. If she wants the shell she’s going to do everything I say. Now, go pack a bag. Meet me outside ma’s before dawn.” 

Dia ran back to the hammock, throwing her legs up, and crossing her arms. She couldn’t bring two strangers into Wonderland, her mother wouldn’t allow it. 

‘Either come back with the shell or don’t come back at all’

“Princess, why didn’t ya tell me you were my knight in shining armor?” Harry leaned against the door smiling at Dia. “Ya here to rescue me.” Harry knelt down pulling out an aged, soaked, handkerchief from his coat. 

“What is that?”

“A token of my affections to my rescuer.” Harry winked as Dia took it. “Tell me, princess, are all the other lady’s in Wonderland as beautiful as you?”

“There aren’t any other lady’s. The only females are myself and my mother.” 

Harry lost his smirk, replacing it with a questioning look. “What happened-”

“Don’t ask, the less about Wonderland you know the better.” Dia sighed, and regained her smile. “Why do you want to go to Wonderland?”

“I don’t really, but I think Uma believes that we could get from Wonderland to another island. Perhaps Auradon, perhaps…Neverland.” 

“What’s so special about Neverland?”

And thus began Harry’s story, he hadn’t intended on spilling out his entire life’s dream to the pretty princess he just met that day. Maybe it was her smile, no, no, it was defiantly her smile. He told her about his father, the gruesome James Hook, how he wanted to fallow in his father’s footsteps and make him proud. Dia asked questions, never judging him or condemning his way of life. She asked about his favorite ship, how many men he would need. This turned into a discussion about armies, Dia spoke of her mother’s army, that ranged a full five deck of cards. How they were unstoppable, but she had never seen them in a fight, her mother had eradicated the need for soldiers, but she kept them just in case. They talked about games they would play when they were little, they found out both of them had a specialty for hide and seek. 

“I am very good at making myself unnoticeable,” Dia bragged. 

“I don’t see how anyone could miss ya, Diamond,” Harry laughed, “you’d make the Evil Queen want ta poison ya.” 

Before they knew it it the sun was making shadows on the wooden floor. Dia’s head was rested in her palm, her eyelids fluttered closed a few times before jerking back open. 

“Well, princess, it’s time to go.” Harry picked up a bottle and handed it to her. “This will wake ya up.”

“What is it?” Dia yawned. 

“Uh…tea.” 

Dia smiled and took a large gulp, Harry bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Dia grabbed her throat, “that’s strong tea.” 

“Aye, now let’s go. Off to Wonderland!” 

Harry and Dia get there after Uma, who holds a small box in her hands. “There you guys are; I was getting worried. Dia, listen, if you want the shell then-”

“Then I have to take Harry to Wonderland as well?”

“What…how did you…”

Dia leaned forward, widening her smile to what only could be described as mad. “I know everything.” 

Uma faulted, only for a second, but Harry caught it, and had to hide his smile behind his hand, pretending he was yawning. 

“Uh…yes. Also, my third in command, Gil,” Uma paused, then rolled her eyes, “Gil! Get out here!”

Gil emerged from the restaurant with a handful of nuts. “I was just getting food for the road.” 

Dia sighed, Uma turned to face her, “if you don’t want the shell-”

“No, fine. Fine, I’ll take your whole pirate crew if you want. But I’m not going to be responsible for what happens to you in Wonderland.” 

Uma cackled, “don’t worry, we don’t need a princess to protect us, right boys?”

“Aye!” Gil said confidently. Harry simply nodded. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Let me see the shell,” Dia nodded to the box. 

Uma opened it slowly, a bright, yellow light shining out so bright it made Dia see spots. She grabbed the box and held it close to her. “Alright,” Dia bounced up and down excitedly, “let’s ditch this popsicle stand!” She pivoted and led the three pirates back from where she came. 

“If the rest of Wonderland is as ditzy as her, we can take anything we want,” Uma said quietly to Gil and Harry. 

Harry wanted to defend Dia, how anyone could think she was anything was brilliant was beyond him. She made pirates confused, punched strangers, made a deal with the daughter of Ursula. Harry guessed that is what Uma found stupid, but he could see. Her whole smiling, optimistic, appearance was a front. A very well-hidden one. 

“Okay, one thing that you need to know before we leave,” Dia turned around, smiling wide. 

“What’s that, Dia?” Uma asked with faux enthusiasm. 

“The laws of Wonderland are very simple: everything won’t be as it is and nothing will be as it is not.” 

Gil gapped and nodded his head as if he just understood the universe. 

Harry and Uma on the other hand looked confused. 

“That makes no sense,” Uma said, crossing her arms. 

Dia sighed, leaning on the tree, “wouldn’t it be nice if something made sense for a change. But Wonderland you see,” the tree behind her started to fade until it was a giant hole, “is quite a senseless place.” Dia fell backwards into the tree. Harry reached out to grab her, but it was as if she was sucked down. Once Harry stepped close enough he was sucked in to. 

All he could see is black, he tried to look up, but his head wouldn’t let him. As he fell he saw many things that confused him, such as an upside down rocking chair, a mirror that made morphed his body as he past it. Multiple plates, some with food on them. 

Harry landed on his back, he expected pain but felt none, he got up quickly and the room started spinning. He grabbed onto the nearest wall and waited for it to be over, but it kept going. 

“Dia?” He yelled at the spinning room. 

“Oh, good, you’re here. You may stop now room!” Dia voice rang out. Harry fell down again once the room stopped spinning. Dia crouched down and tilted her head so her hair fell over her left shoulder. “How do you feel?”

“Dizzy.” 

Dia laughed, “wonderful!”

“What the hell was that?” Uma said, her legs shaking as she held onto the wall. 

“That was so cool!” Gil said leaning back on his hands, still on the floor. 

Dia walked over to a door that held the shape of a person, “welcome, my friends,” Dia opened the door, “to Wonderland.”


End file.
